Revenge
by XBOX rules131
Summary: a halo 2 fan fic my first please R&R i will write more after some reviews FINISHED
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own halo or halo 2 I do not own any of the characters mentioned.(they probably own meLOL)

As Master Chief walked off of the ship and onto Earth, he felt a prickling feeling on the back of his neck. He usually gets this feeling when something bad is going to happen. He walked into the command center and asked to speak to the commander.

"Sir, Master Chief reporting, Sir."

"Yeah, Yeah, what do YOU want?"

"When are we going to reinforce the buildings and act like the Covenant are coming?" As he finished this sentence, a plasma grenade busted through the window. Master Chief knew they only had three seconds to get out of the room or throw it back. He did the unthinkable and reached under the table. He grabbed the grenade and threw it out the shattered window.

"Why on Earth did you do that?" asked the commander.

"Do you believe me now that the Covenant are here?"

"Grab a gun and go fight them" The Chief did not take this lightly. He walked out of the room and headed to the weaponry room. As he passed the barracks, he yelled at the sleeping marines to get up and fight the Covenant. He entered the weaponry and gathered several grenades and two SMGs and extra ammo clips, and walked out the front door.

He saw a Covenant Phantom dropping off its troops and shot each grunt in the head as they plummeted toward Earth. The elites would take a little bit more firepower so he moved in closer taking cover behind parked cars. He noticed that there were several creatures that he had not encountered on his journey. One of these creatures was a bird-like Covenant. The Chief noticed that the little suckers were fairly easy to kill.

As he was watching the Covenant, he saw a hunter drop dead. He looked behind him and saw a team of marines. He also saw a Scorpion. Master Chief entered the Scorpion followed by the marines. After all were loaded on the large tank, The Chief steered them toward the city. He knew it would be under attack.

As they neared the city, Covenant resistance grew heavier and heavier. The marines were doing their best, but they were nearly out of ammo. If they ran out, all they had were the tank's guns. Banshees attempted to distract the Chief and the marines so that they would get boarded. Well the UNSC forces were to good to let that happen so they took out the golden-clad elite that was furiously bashing on the Chief's head.

"Next time pay more attention. I can worry about taking out the Banshee's. I have access to the guns too remember," stated the intelligent AI, Cortana.

"Mam, yes, Mam," yelled the marines.

"What, are you to good for me?" Cortana asked the Chief.

"Leave me alone. I'm driving," was his reply. They had reached the city and were now setting out on the main underground tunnel.

"I'm receiving reports of a giant "thing" that is causing much destruction. Our objective, take it out," Cortana told the marines and the Chief..


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Sorry about not updating in a while, been busy with school work.

The Chief made his way up several flights of stairs. When he reached the landing at the top, he saw the "thing" making its way toward the bridge where a group of marines had gathered. He swapped his SMG for a sniper and ran down the walkway. He joined the marines and sniped the guards that were on the deck.

"That's it, now its trapped. Ok Chief, board that Scarab," said Cortana.

" Yeah whatever," he replied. He jumped on to the Scarab and took out the replacement Covenant forces that had come up from the lower level. The Chief took them out with his trusted Battle Rifle. His motion tracker picked up movement on the lower level so he made for the ramp. He tip-toed around the corner and quickly pulled the pin on a frag grenade and threw it into the center of the room. He silently counted to three and heard and felt it go off.

An angry Elite charged around the corner. Master Chief backed out of the way and put several rounds into the Ultra Elite's back. Chief saw his shield flicker and used this to his advantage. He put several more rounds into its back and watched as the Elite fell to the ground.

Master Chief jumped out of the Scarab seconds before it crumbled into the river. He jogged back to the bridge where a Pelican is waiting. Master Chief jumps onto it as it started to lift off. Miranda Keyes came on the intercom.

"Oh my God, so this is what my father saw. Boys we got ourselves another ring."

"You heard the lady, we're going in," said Sergeant Johnson. Master Chief, Johnson, and a team of ODSTs were hurled from the ship and plummeted toward the second ring. They landed and they all jumped out and fired at what little Covenant troops were there. Master Chief used his rocket launcher to take out several stationary plasma turrets. The ODSTs moved in and took down the Elites. The Chief saw an old ruin and decided to check it out. His marines waited outside. On the way up, the Chief took out three grunts and two jackals. He didn't even fire a single shot.

He got to the top and saw a Covenant dropship, called a Phantom, dropping its troops and firing at the marines. He took out the major threats in the Covenant force with a beam rifle that he confiscated from a jackal. The marines fired on the ship's turrets and took several of them out. The Chief jumped from the ruin and joined his marines. Cortana told him to get to the next objective to follow the trail that led somewhere off to their right.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N This is made up completely out of my imagination. Hope you like it. Please R&R

Master Chief and the marines made their way up the winding trail. When they reached the top, a marine opened fire on the pair of Hunters. They turned around and charged at the Chief and the marines. The Chief attempted to fire back but, for the first time, his battle rifle jammed. He ducked back around the corner and took the magazine out.

"What are you doing? The marines are dying. Go help them," said Cortana.

"I can't. My gun jammed," replied the Chief.

"Well then grab a new one." The Chief didn't hear this last statement because he was dislodging the bullet that had gotten twisted in the barrel. He eventually ended up breaking the barrel off.

"Oh crap."

"What did you do now?" asked Cortana. Master Chief switched to his SMG and hurried back to the pinned down marines. He fired 14 rounds into one of the Hunter's face and watched happily as it fell to the ground. Its brother turned and once again charged at them. All of the marines and the Chief opened fire at the same time. Most of the bullets hit the Hunter's armor and ricocheted back at them. Then again several hit the orangy flesh and made the monster drop dead.

The soldiers continued on their way encountering little Covenant resistance along the way. The Master Chief came up on a mountain and decided that they would climb it. About halfway up the mountain, Cortana said

"Um, I don't think this is a very good idea."

"Would you mind telling me why?"asked the Chief.

"Well if my calculations are correct, we are nearing a giant Covenant base camp. It is rumored that prophets Truth and Mercy were once located here. This base is where the Elites and grunts are trained. If we get this base, it will be a major blow to the Covenant."

"Ok so we know what our next objective is, now can you tell me, how many Covenant forces are on the top of this mountain?" asked the Chief.

"Well considering the size of the mountain, I would estimate that about 2,000 troops are located there," replied the AI. The UNSC forces reached the top of the mountain and very quietly snuck in behind a daydreaming grunt. They saw a group of Elites-in-training marching toward them. The Chief told the marines to move behind a nearby building. It turned out that the building was a Covenant outhouse and that was where the Elites were headed.

A/N Sorry this is so short. Wanted to try something new. Please read and review. Hope you like it. The next chapter WILL be longer I swear.


	4. Chapter 4

The Elites filed one by one into the outhouse. Master Chief and his marines moved out from their position and headed toward an ancient ruin and stupidly entered the building. He had the marines form a position in a 360 degree angle so that everybody's backs were covered. Just as they finished setting up their perimeter, a team of grunts walked down the stairway on Master Chief's left side.

The marines sensed that something was wrong so they looked around and saw the grunts walking down the stairs. They passed the message around their perimeter so that it would eventually reach the Chief. By this time the grunts were on the Chiefs blind side facing away from him. He turned and gave each one a good whack in the head.

The Chief told the marines to hold their position while he went upstairs to see where the grunts had come from and what else was going on up there. He slowly made his way up the stairs and entered the room like a master of spying. What he saw really opened his eyes. If he was asleep before, he definitely was awake now.

Sitting with their backs to the door were the two prophets, Truth and Mercy.

"Now's are chance take them out while we have the upper hand," whispered Cortana in the Chiefs ear.

"It isn't that easy," replied the Chief. If he just waltzed right in and started attacking Truth, then Mercy would be on his back. Yet he did have a troop of marines just waiting for the call downstairs. The Chief decided that instead of taking the prophets out on his own, he would call in air support.

"Cortana, I need you to call in an air strike on this camp."

"Ok, but there is no way that we will make it out in time. We will all be fried."

"Nope, I have a plan." The Chief walked back down the stairs and briefed the marines on his "plan". As soon as Cortana calls in the air strike, they would charge up the stairs and lay heavy fire on the prophets. After theywere dead or even knocked out the UNSC forces were to grab onto the prophet's anti gravity chairs. These chairs were impervious to bombing or fire. There isn't one thing known to man that can destroy the chairs. Therefore, they would all be safe.

"Ok, the bomber is on its way, ETA 5 minutes," said Cortana.

"Ok marines you all know the plan so it is time to do our job. Let's go kill some prophets," said the Chief. They charged up the stairs, burst open the door, and lay heavy fire on the prophets. Mercy was the first to drop dead with a loud howl similar to that of an Elite's. Truth was a little harder to kill but the job was done and the entire process was completed in about 2 minutes.

"Ok everyone grab onto one of the chairs and brace yourselves, the blast will be in about 2.5 minutes," said Cortana. The marines grabbed on along with the Chief and waited until there was 30 seconds left on the countdown. Cortana counted these last 30 seconds out loud. Nearing 5 seconds, the Chief got that prickly feeling again. He used his right arm to satisfy this itchiness but found that it didn't work, so he used his left arm.

"2,1,"

"Oh CRAP." The Chief felt the bombs hit and felt his MOLJINOR armor crumble. His reinforced bones crumbled and a door fell on his body, crushing him more then he already was. His eyes wandered as the world slowly turned black.

A/N Well how's that for an ending. Again this came from my imagination and the idea of Master Chief dying came to me so I stuck with it. I hope that I used your advice and made this a better story. I know it is short but it is my first. Thank you to my few reviewers.


End file.
